The objective of this Ebola & Emerging/Re-emerging infectious diseases task order is to complete the studies outlined under the SPECIFIC AIMS section of this submission, and to launch and complete potential additional clinical research studies to better understand Ebola and other emerging infectious diseases and to improve medical outcomes for patients afflicted with the same.